This invention relates to an improved ice cream freezer. More particularly, it relates to an improved structure, in combination in an ice cream freezer, of the refrigerated container in which to prepare ice cream and the revolving blade assembly housed in the container.
It is an old art to manufacture ice cream by cooling with stirring the stock solution or emulsion in a cylinder suitably cooled from a refrigerator, and various ice cream making machines are available.
However, the current machines are defective in several points. For example, they employ stirrer blades which are driven to revolve from above the container, and with this structure it is unavoidable that the upper interior portion of the freezer is occupied by a blade driving mechanism so much that in order to there maintain a sufficient space to afford ease of the manual or other operation to be involved, the entire structure has to be undesirably large in scale.
Further, although ice cream freezers rely on scrapper blades for scraping downward such an ice cream portion as freezed to stick to the inner wall of the container, when the blades are revolved at a velocity above a certain value it takes place that such a portion of the stock solution or emulsion which is yet to be sufficiently freezed undergoes rising along the inner wall of the container due to the centrifugal force. With the scraper blades in the known freezers, it is observed that they cannot effectively check such rising of the semifreezed portion of the stock, whereby milling of the stock and smoothing of the texture of ice cream cannot be sufficient; to limit the velocity of revolution of blades so as to suppress rise of the stock liquid accompanies the requirement for a longer production time and accordingly lowering of the quality and/or taste of the product ice cream.
A further difficulty with the current devices lies in that the product ice cream has to be taken out manually through an upper opening of the container, permitting ice cream to be touched by operator's hands. This of course is undesirable from the standpoint of food hygienics, and in addition, in view of the considerable time required for removing the product completely from the container, the operation for the product removal being greatly inconvenienced by the stirring blades and by the blade driving mechanism above the blades.